masseffectfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Specializations
Delete I added the delete tag becuase this article is redundent. Also because the only information it could include is information that is already in the main aricles for the specilization classes. Lancer1289 21:06, March 22, 2010 (UTC) :I agree, I don't see any new information that is not already mentioned on the separate articles. An alternative is making this page a disambig for the separate specialization classes (but also somewhat redundant). --silverstrike 21:12, March 22, 2010 (UTC) first of all this im not done with this page yet, second it makes more sense that because there isnt excactly volumes of infromation on the specializations to have on page where you can find infomation on all of them. Thrid, sdome people are telling other gamers that htese classes dont even exist and that they are rumored future DLC. so please leave the page.Kremlin16 18:47, March 23, 2010 (UTC) :Concur with the deletion proposal. Redundant and chock full of spelling and grammar issues, which is rather disturbing, seeing as there is only one sentence. SpartHawg948 18:57, March 23, 2010 (UTC) Like i said IM NOT DONE WITH IT YET!!!Kremlin16 18:58, March 23, 2010 (UTC) :What new information will be placed here that can't already be found in several other articles? SpartHawg948 18:59, March 23, 2010 (UTC) :They all have their own pages already. Lancer1289 19:03, March 23, 2010 (UTC) I didn't say there was any i just want to put it all in one place to make it easier to get toKremlin16 19:01, March 23, 2010 (UTC) :It's already all in one place to make it easier to get. As such, this page is redundant, and redundant pages get deleted. SpartHawg948 19:04, March 23, 2010 (UTC) :: If you're still working on a proposed page, then you could make a proxy-page in your talk section so that other people can understand what you mean and see if the page is needed in the first place. There's no need to get upset. I'm sure your aim was to improve the wiki, but this might not be the best way to go about it. Bakageta-Koto 19:07, March 23, 2010 (UTC) Indeed. Well put. SpartHawg948 19:09, March 23, 2010 (UTC) :Nevermind. He just blanked all the content from the page, so I'm assuming it's a 'throw a tantrum and storm off' moment. SpartHawg948 19:10, March 23, 2010 (UTC) no its not, but you are right, i wanted to take the information from each specializations page and put it here so you could go over all the information on one page. i guess that would be redundent anyway though. alright whoever can delete it do so. Kremlin16 19:14, March 23, 2010 (UTC) :Very well then. My apologies for my unfounded assumption, and the page has been deleted. Also, to reiterate my comment on my talk page, please don't ask me to give my opinion on something unless you are prepared for the possibility that I may not agree with you. I don't appreciate being asked to opine, giving my thoughts on the matter, and then receiving a reply like "Like i said IM NOT DONE WITH IT YET!!!" You asked for my opinion, I gave it, it wasn't what you wanted to hear. Sorry, but my opinion is what it is. SpartHawg948 19:21, March 23, 2010 (UTC) I thank you for understanding, i dont want ot come off as one of those editors who make some stupid pages and the throw a fit when someone wants to delete it. I was just wanted to make all the information accesssable on one page. I hope you all can forgive me. Kremlin16 19:46, March 23, 2010 (UTC)